Slow dance
by iamcrazylost
Summary: A primeira vez de Clary e


Slow dance

_Eu não sou dona de nada, Cassandra Clare é. _

Quando eles chegaram ao Pandemonium Clary foi para a pista de dança e Jace a seguiu. Ele não queria que ninguem chega-se perto dela, ela era totalmente dele. Para Jace ela estava sempre perfeita mas essa noite ela parecia ainda mais incrivel do que nunca, em um vestido azul cobalto que destacava sua pele clara e seus cabelos vermelhos, apesar de Clary achar muito curto Jace achava que estava no tamanho perfeito.

Os cabelos de Clary estavam presos em um coque que lhe dava uma ar mais sério. Jace passou por trás dela e disse:

- Dá proxima ver insista e se necessario bata em Isabelle para que seus cabelos fiquem soltos. - enquanto falava ele soltava os grampos que prendiam o coque, deixando uma curtina de cabelos ruivos cair proximo ao seu rosto, e então ele beijou o pescoço dela.

Eles se moviam ao som da musica, mas ao que parecia não era a musica que tocava e sim a sua propria musica. Clary encostou suas costas no peito dele e suavemente mecheu a cintura e foi o suficiente para faze-lo gemer, e ela sorriu felinamente.

- Você gosta? - ela perguntou enquanto virava de frente para ele, sem resposta ele apenas a beijou, seus lábios roçando levemente os dela, uma de suas mãos na cintura dela com a esperança de traze-la mais pra perto e a outra mão ele colocou nos cabelos macios dela. Clary colocou uma mão nos cabelos dele fazendo ele se arrepiar e a outra mão no bolso das calças dele.

Eles ainda se balançavam ao som da musica enquanto o beijo era aprofundado, a lingua de Jace percorria a boca de Clary e ela puxava suavemente os cabelos dele. Ele se afastou de Clary e ela o olhou seriamente.

- Você quer ir embora? - ele sussurou no ouvido dela

- Sim - ela respondeu.

Jace procurou por Isabelle e a encontrou com Simom, ele sussurou no ouvido dela que eles iriam embora depois disso virou-se para Clary segurou sua mão e saiu com ela da boate. Quando eles sairam uma suave chuva caia por Manhatan, eles caminhavam de mãos dadas, conversando e em alguns momentos roubando beijos um do outro, ele colocou a jaqueta sobre os ombros dela quando a chuva começou a apertar. Clary olhou ao redor e percebeu que eles não estavam no caminho para o Instituto.

-Jace?

- Sim

- Esse não é o caminho para o instituto. - ela disse levemente alarmada

- Eu sei - ele a respondeu tranquilamente

- Então aonde estamos indo?

- É surpressa. - ele disse colocando o braço ao redor dela e beijando seus cabelos um pouco mais molhados.

Quando eles pararam na frente de um simpatico hotel, ela ficou se perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo ali. Eles entraram e ele pegou a chave de um quarto, enquanto eles subiam as escadas Clary olhava para ele sem entender nada. Jace abriu a porta do quarto e deixou ela entrar. Ela olhou ao redor era simples mas ainda assim chique e impotente uma coisa que apenas Jace conseguiria encontrar.

- O que há? - ele perguntou tirando a jaqueta dos ombros dela e jogando em um canto qualquer do quarto.

- Eu não entendo o que há de errado no instituto.

- Alec e Magnus talvez, para atrapalhar?

- E as runas?

- Você não acha que podiamos ter algo que não fosse se escondendo por ai? - Ela olhou para ele e ainda assim não estava com cem por cento de certeza,e sentindo isso ele a levou até a cama e a puxou para o seu colo e perguntou:

- o que há?

- Eu não vou ser a primeira vou? - havia uma pontada de tristeza em seus olhos

- Clary, você pode não ser a primeira mas é a primeira que eu amo. E eu acho que isso é muito mais importante do que quantas tiveram antes de você. - ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos dela, o que fez ela perceber a veracidade nas palavras dele.

- Eu tambem te amo. - ela disse selando os labios aos dele. Jace lentamente se deitou na cama e a puxou com ele.

Clary lenta e tortuosamente começou a desabotoar os botoes da sua camisa, Jace a amava mas aquilo era torturante ao extremo e quando ele estava a ponto de tirar as mãos dela e abrir de uma vez a camisa ela estava com as mãos nos seus ombros empurrando a camisa para baixo. Ele jogou a camisa para fora da cama e quando ele ia abrir o ziper do vestido de Clary, ela se levantou.

- Clary? - ele a olhou com incredulidade

- Não se preocupe Jace eu não vou deixar você assim - ela disse olhando ele de cima a baixo - Eu só tive uma ideia melhor.

- Dividir?

- Espera e verá - ela disse entrando no banheiro, enquanto ele ficava deitado no meio da cama ouvindo cada barulho vindo do banheiro.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade Clary saiu do banheiro e se sentou ao lado dele, agora usando apenas calcinha e sutiã.

- Eu perdi a diversão - ele disse olhando-a sem o vestido.

- Pensei que a diversão estivesse no que vem a seguir.

- É isso tambem pode ser divertido - ele disse segurando a cintura dela. E mais uma vez ela se levantou - Mas sera que essa noite eu vou conseguir te tocar sem que você saia andando?

- É provavel que sim, agora levanta e vem comigo. - Ela disse com uma voz autoritária. Ele se levantou e andou atraz dela vendo seus quadris se mecherem. Quando eles entraram no banheiro ele pode ver qual foi a ideia de Clary, e mentalmente ele se xingava por não ter pensado em algo tão simples como isso. Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso triufante e disse:

- Vai precisar de ajuda ?

- Bem que seria uma boa - ele disse olhando desafiadora para ela. Mas quando ela veio e o beijou ele ficou estático. Jace não esperava por isso mas logo retribuiu o beijo, as mãos de Clary percorriam todo o seu peito, e só pararam quando chegou a barra das calças dele. Rapidamente Clary abaixou as calças e as boxer pretas que ele usava. Por um momento ele se sentiu "violado".

- Clary não é justo.

- Concordo - ela disse. Ele rapidamente abriu o sutiã dela e com a mesma rapidez tirou sua calcinha. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava corando ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela

- Clary, se você não quiser, você não precisa ir mais longe

- Você realmente acha que eu sou capaz de ficar em duvida sobre isso?

- Acho

- Jace eu te amo, e eu tenho total certeza sobre isso.- Ela entrou no chuveiro puxando Jace junto. Ele pegou o sabonete ao lado dela e começou a esfregar em suas mãos fazendo espuma e suavemente passou a fazer movimentos circulares nas costas dela, ele passava as mãos de seus ombros até a base de sua coluna. Ele a virou de frente para ele e continuou, passando as mãos por seus seios, barriga e parando na cintura.

Clary fez a mesma coisa com ele, mas ela tentava memorizar cada cicatriz que ele tinha na pele. Jace colocou os dois embaixo do chuveiro para "enxagurar" e a beijou, quando ela conseguiu se separar ela disse:

- O plano não era esse.

- Ah, eu estou voltando para o meu plano e tenho quase certeza que a cama vai ser bem mais confortavel.

Ele colocou a toalha ao redor dela e caminhou de volta para o quarto beijando e mordendo de leve o pescoço dela. Ela se sentou na cama e tirou a toalha da cintura dele e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Jace. Ela agarrou o penis dele com a boca e ele segurou a respiração, ela passou a lingua pela cabeça dele, enquanto ele segurava firmemente os cabelos dela.

- Clary ... - Suas palavras morreram na sua boca, ela o tirou da boca olhando como se fosse uma criança inocente.

- Fiz algo errado? - Ele achou que irria morrer naquele momento quando ele viu o olhar de preocupaçao pela parte dela.

- Longe disso, mas já que ainda pouco estavamos falando sobre justiça deixe-me retribuir o favor. - Ela se deitou na cama enquando ele beijava, seu rosto, mandibula, pescoço, seios, barriga e parou entre as pernas dela.

- Jace... - Suas palavras fugiram quando ele colocou um dedo dentro dela suavemente, preparando ela. Ela puxava os cabelos loiros dele e gemia, ele olhou nos olhos dela sorriu e disse:

- Se você já está assim apenas com meu dedo imagina comigo dentro de você.

- JACE ! - ela ralhou com ele, e mais do que rapidamente ele a colocou sentada no seu colo se posicionando dentro dela. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jace e ele acariciou os cabelos e as costas dela

- shhh, vai passar - ele disse suavemente distribuindo beijos pelos ombros dela e quando a dor passou ela o beijou o fazendo entender que ele poderia continuar.

Depois de alguns movimentos a mais por ambas as partes ambos vieram juntos. Essa foi a primeira vez que fizeram amor naquela noite e tambem a primeira de suas vidas. Ele estava certo quando disse que não importava com quantas outras ele havia estado e sim que era ela quem realmente importava.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite antes de cair no sono Clary disse uma coisa que mudou Jace.

- Eu fico feliz de que tenha valido a pena esperar para encontrar você Jace, eu sou completa com você. - No exato momento em que ela disse isso ele se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, ele beijou suavemente os labios dela e a abraçou firmemente e logo em seguida caiu no sono seguindo o exemplo dela.


End file.
